Misaki
This article is about 'Misaki-sensei' for the student click this link Misaki. 'Misaki '(Misaki 岬?) is a biology teacher of Gakuen Alice. He is childhood friends with Narumi. Misaki is the moderator of the Technical Ability Class and has the Plant Creation Alice. He is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in the anime. He has many student fans when the New Year Dance. Appearance and Personality He is the one who tries to talk Narumi out of his unwise decisions, but most of the time is unsuccessfull. These usually are about going against the school or Yuka and Mikan. Misaki is often bullied by Narumi (example--stealing his bean whips) which goes way back into Misaki's years in the academy. He and Narumi share a strong friendship, which is why Misaki worries about Narumi. Despite not wanting to go against the school, Misaki will sacrifice his job and himself if doing so will protect his students. Misaki has brown hair with the bangs cut above his brown eyes. His students Anna and Nonoko both have crushes on him. Story Past Even as a child, Misaki was bullied by Narumi as shown when Mikan and everyone were looking into past. Later in the arc, a high school Misaki takes an injured Yuka Azumi to his room with Narumi. When Yuka accidentally steals Narumi's alice, he holds on to Narumi, who collapsed, and looks out the window Yuka leaves from. Welcome To Gakuen Alice He was shown in Chapter 2 storming in the room where Mikan Sakura was and complained that Narumi stole one of his bean whips. He startles Mikan, and they talk about Narumi. Misaki tells Mikan that even if Narumi is an odd person he is good at heart. Misaki then leaves the room to do some business and says to Mikan that if Natsume wakes up to push a button. He later comes back to find Natsume Hyūga leave out a window with Mikan's underwear(manga);pull her skirt down(anime). He is very regretful, but seeing Mikan cheer up quickly because of Narumi, says that those two are alike. After the Northern Woods He questions Narumi about going to see Mikan's grandfather, which both Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi accidentally eavesdrop on. Alice Festival Misaki is seen being asked to dance by his students, Anna and Nonoko who rush to him when Mikan asked who they liked. Z Arc Misaki is aware that Narumi might leave to do something stupid, so he took anti-pheromone medicine. Misaki offers Narumi to have a drink with him. This is suspious to Narumi who knows immeditely that Misaki is trying to distract from the thought of Yuka. Narumi then kisses Misaki without his alice restraining earring, which causes Misaki to pass out, as anti-pheromone medicine is useless if Narumi is not wearing an alice restraining device. He is seen at the end of the arc carrying Hotaru out of a car and reuniting her with Class B. Christmas Ball Arc When Class B went to go Christmas shopping Misaki was forced to carry Hotaru around Central Town. He is put on the Cake Team and is seen moving ingredients. Sports Festival Arc The Giant Plant Mountain was made by him so Narumi ask him that he says to him "Teacher Misaki, are you intending to kill our students?", he says not him. He is seen participating in the borrowing race. The paper says: "Go borrow: high-ranked shortie." The person who automatically came into his mind was the the ESP but he chose Tobita instead. When the paper automatically fired up as a fireworks in the sky, Tobita became hesitant but he still dragged him, saying "That's not it Tobita... it's just... from all the small kids, you were the best." High School Division Arc He knows about Narumi intending to ask Mikan to go outside with him. He watches Mikan's group being attacked by fellow students and is very angry at this. He and the other teachers agree to do something about the chaos in the academy, without worrying about what will happen to them. Misaki suddenly leaves the room, probably coming up with something. He is able to find the injured Narumi, because Yuka told him Narumi's location. Misaki listens to Narumi convey how he can't let Yuka leave him again. The two would later be accompined by Makihara-sensei and come upon Yuka and Shiki who just teleported to where they were. Misaki witnesses Yuka's death and looks after a badly injured Narumi who was protected by Yuka. He would then watch Shiki Masachika make a deal with the ESP. Current Arc He is among the various students and teachers who take part in the battle against the ESP and Z. He had been told earlier that the ESP and Z were plotting to overthrow the academy, and killing the ESP needed to be necessary. Before Mikan's departure, he gives her a bouquet of flowers that represent each favorite memory of her from her friends and teachers. Four years later, he and everyone else reunites with Mikan. Alice Misaki has Plant Creation Alice that makes him able to control plants and mutate them. One of his plants is a bean whip, which is often stolen by Narumi, to his dismay. He has many plants that reside in the Gakuen Alice greenhouse. References Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Plant Creation Alice Category:Teacher Category:Staff Category:OB Category:Alice Holder